PSI Karaoke
by pikachugirl2
Summary: Ness makes a note to himself this night: Never let Jeff take you out for recreational activities. ESPECIALLY a karaoke place in Fourside. ONESHOT. No pairings. Songs are Pokemon Theme, Mother by John Lennon , Bein Friends MOTHER 1 , and Eight Melodies.


Ness looked around worriedly at the building in Fourside. He'd never seen it there, but something about it made Ness knew he'd regret being there. He shot a glance at Jeff.

"How in God's name do they fit this place behind Topella Theater?"

Jeff nodded. "They're smart people, you know. Give this place a chance."

Paula looked up at the near endless ceiling. Light streamed down from a window high up, resting the sun's rays against the tile floor. "It's really roomy…what is this place anyway, Jeff?"

Jeff smiled. "Well, see, when Poo and I were thinking about where to search for the next sanctuary, we were wandering around town and found this place."

Poo, however, grimaced. "You're ACTUALLY going to make these poor innocent children do this?"

Ness felt a chill run down his spine. "Oh God, Jeff, what'd you sign us up for? What is this place to begin with?"

Paula grabbed the collar of Jeff's shirt. "I swear to Giygas, if this is a casino and you make us gamble what we don't have…"

Jeff frantically shook his head. "No, no! It's not a casino! Promise!"

Paula reluctantly let him down. Jeff and Poo dashed down the hall into a room at the end, in between two other rooms guarded only by small brown doors. Paula and Ness exchanged looks before following.

When Ness got inside, he gasped at the realization of where he was. There were four microphones on a small stage, along with two couches, a recliner, and a coffee table with a vase of flowers and a small red selection book atop it. Looking on the wall behind them, there was a huge screen, currently a shade of blue. Paula closed the door behind her, and shared Ness's look of surprise.

"Jeff…don't tell me…this is…"

Jeff threw up his arms in happiness. "Yup, this is a karaoke place! Isn't it great???"

Ness flopped down in the recliner. "Oh dear God, Jeff, come on! None of us can sing!"

Jeff frowned. "It's something all of us can do together as friends!"

Paula buried her face in a pillow on the couch. "Please don't say that ever again."

Jeff sighed. "Alright, anyway. I wanted some way for us to loosen up a little after all those sanctuaries and stuff. So I figured karaoke would be pretty fun."

Poo went over and flipped through some of the song selections in the small red book. "Let's see…there's a bunch of Runaway Five songs in here…and some songs by…DCMC. Why does that name sound familiar?"

Ness sighed. "Not sure. What else?"

Poo kept looking as he sat down on the couch next to Paula. "There's some songs that are just assorted, too. Oh, look! There's some songs by Venus!"

Jeff smirked, blushing. "I want all of those."

Ness sat up, taking the book from Poo. "Let me see that…" His eyes scanned the pages until his bored expression changed into a smirk. He shoved the book back into Poo's arms.

"Alright, alright. I'll do one song to start, okay?"

Ness went to a small number pad next to the door and punched in the three numbers next to the song title before rushing up onto the small stage. Ness grabbed the microphone with both hands, and Paula buried her face in the pillow again as the first note, clearly on electric guitar, rang out loud and clear. Poo doubled over in a laughing fit as he recognized the song when Ness began to sing, and Jeff just sighed, smiling.

"_I wanna be, the very best, like no one ever waaaaaaaaas, to catch them is my real test, to train them is my caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaause…."_

Paula sat up. "Oh for God's sake, who put that in there???"

As Poo kept laughing, Jeff smirked at Paula. "So glad I sprang for the extended version."

Paula shot a nasty look at him. "I hate you people."

* * *

After three minutes of catching them all, Ness's song was finally over. He stepped down from the stage and plopped down in the chair. Ness gestured to Paula.

"Your turn, I guess."

Paula sighed. "Fine. But there's probably nothing I like in there."

Paula picked up the book from the floor, where it had ended up after Poo's laughing fit. She scanned the pages and smiled brightly as she rushed to punch in three numbers on the pad. Once she did, she put the book on the coffee table and ran to the stage as the song began. Jeff smiled.

"Hey, I've heard this song before!"

Paula nodded happily. "I love this song! I heard there was a certain video game series named after it!"

Ness rested his cheek on the palm of his hand. "Way to break the fourth wall, Paula."

Paula ignored him, took the microphone off the stand, and sang in the prettiest voice she could muster. _"Mother, you had me but I never had you, I wanted you but you didn't want me, so I got to tell you, goodbye, goodbye…"_

* * *

Once that song was over, it was Jeff's turn. Jeff stood up nervously, taking the red book and flipping through it as well. At last, he found a song and nervously set the book down before going to punch in the numbers. He stepped onto the stage, a look of uncertainty on his face.

"I can't sing, guys! You know that!"

As the song started, Ness smiled reassuringly at Jeff. "Just give it your best shot. I mean, it can't get much worse than me singing."

Jeff gulped, his palms sweating against the microphone. He took a deep breath before uttering out the first few words. _"When you are happy, with laughter to spare, fun is twice as fun with someone to share…"_

Poo beamed. "I know this song like the back of my hand! I'll help out, if he doesn't mind…"

Poo rushed up onto the stage with Jeff and began to sing into a microphone next to him. _"When you're looking for a shoulder you can cry on…"_

Without realizing it, both Ness and Paula joined in. Ness wasn't even aware he knew the song, but both of them joined Poo and Jeff on the stage with the last two microphones. _"Won't you think about me?"_

After another two to three minutes, the song finally played its last note, and the four of them were out of breath. However, Ness almost peed himself when he heard clapping, and saw a certain someone standing in the doorway…

"Heh, nice one, Ness! Maybe you could join the Runaway Five!"

Ness glared. "Shut up, Pokey. What do you want?"

Pokey shoved Paula and Jeff aside as he dialed three numbers on the pad and rushed up to the stage. "To show you how real singers do it, Ness!"

Ness tried to keep himself from laughing as Pokey sang obnoxiously and awfully. _"Take a melody, simple as can be, give it some warmth and sweet harmonyyyyyyyy…."_

Poo whispered to Jeff during the song. "He is almost worse than I."

Jeff looked over to see Ness motioning for the three to follow him. They tiptoed out the door, Pokey still singing. Once outside, Ness reached into Jeff's bag. "Jeff, does the Bad Key Machine work in reverse?"

Jeff nodded. "Just flip the switch to reverse."

Ness smirked as he slammed one end into the door, flipping the switch…and locking Pokey inside, dooming him to listen to his own karaoke.

Paula shot a glare at Jeff. Jeff shrugged.

"What're you looking at me for?"

"Next time, I think it'd be better to go to a casino."


End file.
